Ésa promesa
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Unos niños enamorados... un viaje inevitable... una promesa... Nueve años después... ... ... ¿Aún deseas cumplir tu promesa? LAVEN 100% ligerísimo AllenxLenalee y TikyxLenalee
1. Chapter 1

¡Wooo! ¡tanto tiempo sin subir algo por aquí! XD No pueden culparme, ya estoy en fechas de trabajos finales... ¡y son la muerte! ¡ARGH! Además de que ya tengo... "otro" tipo de ocupaciones como chica jejejejejejejeeje ¡SE-CRE-TO!

OºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºO

**Prólogo**

**-Es q-que no es justo…**

**-Lo sé…**

**-¡No quiero que suceda! –**soltó en un grito mientras el agua caía sin control de sus ojos grises **-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!**

**-Yo tampoco… **-también lágrimas, aunque de forma más discreta, se deslizaban por sus mejillas **–Yo tampoco quiero…**

Estaban debajo de un enorme y frondoso árbol. El viento soplaba entre sus hojas y provocaba la caída de algunas, indicando que el otoño no tardaba en llegar

Ése aire frío sólo acentuaba lo desolador del momento

**-¡¿No puedes hacer nada? –**preguntó desesperado **-¡A lo mejor si les dices que quieres quedarte…!**

**-Ya lo hice…** -interrumpió con una sonrisa triste **–Y no me escucharon… jejeje así son los padres**

**-¡Quizá si te quedas en mi casa…!**

**-No quiero ser molestia… ya tienes suficientes problemas con Cross como para que yo lo complique más…**

**-¡Tú jamás serías molestia!-** dijo seguro **-¡Nada me haría más feliz que estuvieras conmigo, aquí, para siempre! ¡Es la verdad, Lavi!**

**-Allen…**

Lavi Bookman. 11 años. Un niño de cabello rojo y ojos verde esmeralda… sin embargo, el derecho era oculto permanentemente por un parche de algodón, pues había sufrido un accidente que le dejó ciego de ése ojo; aún así era uno de los chicos más guapos de su edad. De 1.40 m, delgado y piel apiñonada. Era amigable, juguetón y muy inteligente, poseedor de una excelente memoria y la habilidad de recordar exactamente cuanta cosa viera

Allen Walker. 9 años. Cabello blanco-plateado y ojos grises. Una larga cicatriz le atravesaba desde la frente hasta la mejilla en la parte izquierda del rostro: un fuerte accidente de automóvil se la había hecho; sin embargo, ésa marca le daba cierto aire exótico y acentuaba de manera extraña sus lindos rasgos. De 1.34 m, delgado y piel blanca. Amable, educado y con en excelente talento para tocar el piano

Ellos eran los protagonistas de tan amarga escena…

Se habían conocido cuatro años atrás cuando Allen se mudó al vecindario y Lavi, al vivir a su lado, inmediatamente fue a conocerlo.

Luego de que el más joven le contara su accidente, la muerte de sus padres y el infierno que vivía con su tutor Cross Marian, Usagi le hizo la promesa de protegerlo y estar siempre ahí cuando lo necesitara

Desde entonces fueron inseparables… al menos hasta ése inevitable momento, en el cual Lavi se iría a vivir a otro país por el trabajo de sus padres

**-¡No te vayas!** –de pronto le atrapó en un desesperado abrazo; hundió la cabeza en su pecho **-¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!**

**-Tampoco quiero irme –**correspondió el gesto con igual fuerza; recargó su cabeza en la del contrario **-¡No quiero irme!**

**-¡Entonces no lo hagas! **– le miró suplicante y con una sonrisa esperanzada** -¡Vámonos! ¡Huyamos de aquí!**

**-¿Y a dónde iríamos? –**sonrió con compresión: Walker era más pequeño y, por lo tanto, poco consiente de lo que implicaba ése proposición. Aún así quería terminar de oírlo: le aliviaba de cierta manera

**-¡Iremos con Kevin Yeegar-sensei! **

**-¿El maestro a cargo de la Biblioteca?**

**-¡Sí! ¡¿No recuerdas que hace unos días nos dijo_ "-Cuando necesiten algo no duden en pedírmelo"_? ¡Es hora de aprovecharnos!**

**-Pero seguramente no se refería a esto** –suspiró **-¿Qué cara pondrá cuando le pidamos que nos esconda?**

**-¡No le vamos a pedir eso! **–sonrió con travesura

**-¿No?**

**-¡No! Sólo le diremos que nos dé asilo por ésta noche. Mañana a primera hora nos salimos de su casa y caminaremos a la estación de trenes, ¡abordaremos el que nos lleve más lejos!**

**-¿Y cómo pagaríamos los boletos?**

**-He ahorrado un poco –**en su cara se leyó "victoria" **–Son como $700, ¡nos alcanzará hasta para rentar una habitación!**

**-¿Cómo conseguiremos más dinero?**

**-He tenido que aprender a ganar en los juegos de azar para pagar las deudas de mi tutor** –unos cuernitos le salieron por la cabeza –**Yo nunca pierdo kukukuku** –de pronto volvió a su gesto de convencimiento **-¡Puedo ganar dinero para que sigas estudiando!**

**-¿Tú me mantendrás?** –era… adorable…

**-¡Sí! ¡Lo haré con tal de estar contigo para siempre! ¡Todo para que tú…! ¡Tú…!** –nuevamente de sus orbes cayó agua **-¡Por favor, Lavi! ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Si quieres hasta saco tus cosas del auto!** –se aferró con mayor ahínco - **¡Pero no me dejes! ¡No me dejes!**

…

…

…

…

**-… ¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya?**

**-¿Eh? –**le miró con confusión **-¿Por qué…?**

**-Sí, ¿por qué? –** hablaba serio; su sonrisa se había ido y le miraba… de una manera tan brillante **-¿Porqué no quieres volver a quedarte solo? ¿Porqué sin mí ya no tienes a dónde escapar de Cross? ¿Porque ya no te ayudaré con la tarea?**

**-Pero… ¿Qué dices? –** le sujetó fuerte por el cuello de su sudadera **-¡No quiero que te vayas porque te extrañaría! ¡No sólo por la tarea, o los juegos! ¡Sin ti yo…! ¡Yo…!** -sintió cómo la sangre se acumulaba de golpe en sus mejillas **-… yo…**

**-¿Me quieres?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Me quieres? –**repitió; ahora lo aprisionaba por la cintura **–No me refiero a un querer de vecinos o compañeros, ni siquiera como el de amigos…**

**-Te refieres… ¿a la manera en que se quieren los papás?**

**-… y los novios… -**seguía tan serio **–Es decir, ¿estás enamorado de mí?**

No respondió… sin embargo optó por abrazarle más y hundir de nueva cuenta la cabeza en su pecho

…

…

…

… asintió levemente mientras sentía su corazón palpitar como nunca…

…

…de verdad le quería…

**-¡Entonces es una promesa! **–dijo con voz fuerte y animada; se separó un poco para verle mejor **-¡Te haré una promesa!**

**-¿Promesa?**

**-Yo… no puedo quedarme… ¡pero puedo volver!**

**-No… entiendo…**

**-¡No te preocupes, Allen! ¡Volveré por ti cuando haya comprado una linda casa y tenga un trabajo decente!** –sonrió hermosamente **-¡Así que no te atrevas a mudarte! ¡Te prometo que volveré! ¡No importa el tiempo que pase!**

**-¿De verdad? – **también sonrió, aunque sus ojos llorosos hacían un dramático contraste **-¿D-De verdad?**

**-¡Claro que sí! Pero… ¡jamás te perdonaré si te casas con alguien más!** –su cara se sonrojó a más no poder **-¡TÚ Y YO NOS VAMOS A CASAR CUANDO VUELVA POR TI!**

Ellos… ¿casarse algún día?

**-L-Lavi… -**le miró con toda la inocencia que podía expresar un niño de su edad enamorado **-¿Casarnos?**

**-¡Te lo prometo, Allen! **–continuó con la determinación brillando en su orbe esmeralda **-¡Regresaré por ti y nos casaremos! No importa si somos chicos, ¿verdad? Eso no impedirá que seas mi esposo… porque yo… ¡YO DE VERDAD TE QUIERO!**

Y antes de darse cuenta sus labios estaban unidos…

…

…

Era un toque simple, sencillo, con una presión no mayor de la necesaria pero la suficiente para indicar que era a voluntad…

No hubo más que eso… pero era lo más maravilloso que había sentido en toda su corta vida…

…

Sin perder tiempo devolvió ésa presión al mismo tiempo que subía temblorosamente sus manos al pecho de Usagi… y éste, notándolo, aprisionó con mayor emoción la estrecha cintura…

…

…

Sí, un beso de amor infantil… pero sin duda real…

…

…

Se separaron luego de unos 10 segundos. Ambos tenían la cara roja, la respiración acelerada y una sonrisa tiernísima

**-Allen… -**aún se negaba a soltarlo **-¿Tú también me quieres?**

**-¡Sí! –**respondió sin dudar **-¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!**

**-¿Vas a esperarme?**

**-¡Siempre te esperaré!**

**-¿Te… casarás conmigo?**

**-¡Por supuesto que sí!**

**-¡Es una promesa!**

Juntaron sus frentes… y se miraron mientras sonreían…

Ésa sería su promesa… sólo su promesa

**¡CLAC! ¡CLAC! ¡CLAC!**

Sonó el claxon del automóvil de sus padres. Se soltaron por inercia

**-¡LAVI!-** llamaba la voz de su madre **-¡Lavi, ya vámonos! ¡Despídete de Allen-chan y regresa!**

**-¡Ya voy! **–contestó **-¡Un minuto!**

**-¡Pero sólo uno! Si tardamos más perderemos el avión!**

**-Lavi… **-volvió a llamarle con tristeza **–No te vayas… ¡No ahora! ¡No cuando te quiero de ésta forma! ¡No es justo!**

**-Ya te dije que no puedo quedarme… es hora de partir…**

Walker quiso abrazarle otra vez... pero cuando lo intentó… se apartó…

**-Lo siento… -**ya no le miraba –**Si te vuelvo a tocar… seguramente yo… te haría caso con eso de huir…**

**-¡Lavi! **

**-¡Es una promesa! –** le dio la espalda**- ¡ES UNA PROMESA!**

Y con esto salió corriendo en dirección al auto

**-¡NO! ¡NO TE VAYAS!** –le persiguió **-¡TE QUIERO, LAVI! ¡TE QUIERO!**

**-¡YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO! –**gritó mientras seguía corriendo y sin mirar atrás **-¡TE QUIERO, ALLEN! ¡RECUERDA MI PROMESA!**

Finalmente llegó al carro y abordó presuroso. Su madre hizo lo mismo y su padre arrancó de prisa

**-¡LAVIIIIIII! **

No lo alcanzó: sus cortas piernas no le brindaron mayor velocidad…

Llegó a la acera cuando el auto ya estaba desapareciendo en la esquina

**-¡LAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!** –exclamó con todo el aire que tenía

Pero ya era tarde…

…

…

Ya se había ido…

**-¡ES UNA PROMESA!** –gritó a la nada mientras seguía llorando **-¡ES UNA PROMESA, LAVI! ¡UNA PROMESA!**

Y ahí se quedó: parado en ésa banqueta mirando la dirección que había tomado su amigo…

…

…

Estaba solo… con el corazón lleno de ése amor que ahora lo lastimaba…

…

…

Tenía frío… el aire no dejaba de soplar y congelarle los huesos…

…

…

Las hojas del árbol donde solían jugar se regaban por la calle, muertas y secas…

…

…

… ya todas se habían caído…

...


	2. Chapter 2

¡Yey! Y aquí estoy despues de tanto tiempo... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA finalmente terminó el infernal periodo de trabajos finales, ¿y adivinen cómo salí?... la verdad no tengo idea ._. apenas la próxima semana iré por calificaciones XD ¡Pero eso no importa! Ahora q estoy de vacaciones volveré a las andadas con mis fics olvidados y creando otros... ¡GO! ¡GO! ¡GO!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**_"¿Cómo llegué a esta situación?"_** era la pregunta que no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza

La cuestión era verdaderamente molesta, comparada a la enorme furia que ataca cuando repruebas EL importante examen de cálculo integral (que te condena a repetir el curso de un año) ó cuando pierdes una considerable cantidad de dinero ($1000) caminando por la calle… pero, por más malas que fueran las situaciones anteriormente vividas, NADA podía asemejarse a esta:

Estaba a 15 min. de casarse con la zorra más zorra entre las zorras del planeta de las zorras

**-"¡Argh! ¡Esto es un completo error!"-** pensaba angustiado Allen Walker **–"¡No puede estar pasándome esto! ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS LLEGUÉ A ESTA SITUACIÓN?"**

Oh si, vaya que ésa pregunta se respiraba en la habitación donde, se supone, estaba dando los últimos toques a su atuendo: vestía un elegante traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata vino; una linda rosa roja descansaba en el bolsillo de su saco.

**-"¡Es un error! ¡Una mierda! ¡Un error de mierda!"** –daba vueltas en el cuarto como león enjaulado (y uno muy molesto) **–"¡Argh! ¡Es horrible! ¡NO QUIERO CASARME!"**

¿Y cómo quererlo? OK, la palabra "matrimonio" no era el problema… ¡sino con QUIEN lo haría!:

Con la zorra más zorra entre las zorras del planeta de las zorras… mejor conocida como Lenalee Lee

Era la hermana menor de Komui Lee, un amigo de su tutor Cross Marian… aunque, en vez de "amigo", le quedaba mejor "puto preferido"… en fin…

La conoció cuando tenía 10 años. Eran algo así como compañeros, pues ella estaba un grado más avanzado que él y en la misma escuela

Decían que la primera impresión lo era todo… y la que ella le dio no fue la mejor de todas: la sorprendió en el baño de hombres… chupándosela a un chico… ¿a quién? ¡NI IDEA! ¡No se preocupó por preguntar! Sólo salió corriendo enseguida

Lenalee, horas después, se disculpó por el "espectáculo"… y luego de una plática donde no había entendido nada, se vio nombrado "cómplice" de sus aventuras… lo único que tenía que hacer era cubrirla, dar explicaciones de sus posibles ausencias y cosas por el estilo

Claro que replicó inmediatamente… pero ella, al ser una "linda e inocente niña" podría encargarse de que él no tuviera una reputación aceptable… y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón, así que tuvo que acceder. Desde entonces ella se le pegó con una asquerosa sanguijuela, tanto que todo intuyeron que eran amigos… y quizá algo más…

Así terminaron la primaria, la secundaria, la preparatoria… y en todos los años Lenalee le hizo saber (MUY a su pesar) varias de sus "aventuras": con niños, con niñas, con las parejas de sus amigas y amigos, con adultos, con animales, con varias personas al mismo tiempo… que con la boca, los dedos, una vela, una lámpara de mano… Obscenidades llenaban su boca la mayoría de los días…

La zorra más zorra entre las zorras del planeta de las zorras, sin duda

A él ni le venía bien ni mal: ella ya estaba grande como para saber qué hacer. No era su problema y no le importaba… hasta que llegó ESE día: el día en que Lenalee le confesó que estaba embarazada…

No fue difícil intuir la identidad del padre: era Tiky Mikk. Un universitario de aproximadamente 25 años, alto, moreno, de ojos dorados, y bien parecido. Siempre olía a cigarro y su sádica sonrisa provocaba escalofríos. Era estudiante de medicina y cursaba el 10 semestre

Lo habían conocido durante una conferencia que dio sobre "Medicina Forense y Criminalística", donde, ni lenta ni perezosa, su amiga fue a conocerlo

… quizá nadie lo notó, a su excepción, pero iniciaron algo parecido a un noviazgo. Esto tenía unos tres meses… y el embarazo coincidía con las fechas

Obviamente pensó que ella pudo haberse revolcado con cualquiera… pero observó en su actitud algo que NUNCA había visto: amor y tranquilidad. Así era: se había enamorado de Tiky. Al parecer se había mantenido tranquila y fiel durante su relación, pues ya no supo de otras aventuras

Vaya, vaya. Así que la había dejado botada con todo y paquete… y aunque no la consideraba su amiga sí le tenía cierto aprecio. La vio tan desesperada y destrozada que lo primero que se le ocurrió para consolarla fue decirle:

**_"-Te prometo que note dejaré sola con esto"_**

Y de un momento a otro Komui, Lenalee y Cross ya estaban arreglando los preparativos de la boda… ¡de SU boda!

¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que decir algo tan estúpido? ¡¿No pudo sólo mirarla llorar y largarse? ¡CARAJO! Primero intentó hablar con ella… pero sólo lo "intentó" ya que, como adivinando sus pensamientos, Cross le golpeó y amenazó conque, si cancelaba la boda, se encargaría de hacer su vida un infierno en "cierto internado para jovencitos como él"

Luego entabló conversación con Tiky: quizá si lo convencía de hacerse responsable la peliverde desistiría de la boda

**_"-Ése niño es tuyo, Tiky"_** –le había dicho aquella ocasión **_"-¿Por qué no te encargas de él? No es justo que dejes a Lenalee sola, ¿es que no la querías?_**

**_-La quería para un rato_**_-respondió cínico **–Había oído que era realmente buena en la cama y quería confirmarlo**_

**_-¿Y qué hay del niño?_**

**_-¿Cómo sé que es mío?_**_ – duda razonable –**Pudo haberse revolcado con cualquiera y planeaba comprometerme a mi**_

**_-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Si tú no te haces cargo YO voy a tener que casarme con ella!_**

**_-Eso, mi estimado chico, es asunto tuyo _**_–le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar **–Y si no quieres casarte, ¡pues no lo hagas! ¿Qué te impide hacerlo?"**_

Aquello fue lo último que escuchó de él… y pocos días después se enteró que había recibido una beca para estudiar en Alemania

**-"Pero tenía razón"-** reflexionó **–"¿Qué me impide escapar y dejar este lugar?"**

Él y su promesa

**-"Estúpido Lavi…" –**se cubrió la cara para que las lágrimas no se dejaran ver **–"Si tan sólo hubieras cumplido tu promesa"**

**_"-¡No te preocupes, Allen! ¡Volveré por ti cuando haya comprado una linda casa y tenga un trabajo decente!"_**

**-Tú… no debiste prometerme nada…**

**_"-¡Así que no te atrevas a mudarte! ¡Te prometo que volveré! ¡No importa el tiempo que pase!"_**

**-¡No debiste decirme todas esas cosas!**

**_"-¡Jamás te perdonaré si te casas con alguien más!_**_ **¡TÚ Y YO NOS VAMOS A CASAR CUANDO VUELVA POR TI!"**_

-Pero… éramos unos niños… -trataba de limpiar el agua que se deslizaba insistente por sus mejillas**-… no debía creerme algo así…**

**_"-¡Te lo prometo, Allen! ¡Regresaré por ti y nos casaremos! No importa si somos chicos, ¿verdad? Eso no impedirá que seas mi esposo… porque yo… ¡YO DE VERDAD TE QUIERO!"_**

**-¡SOY UN ESTÚPIDO!**

**¡PAS!**

Tiró bruscamente el jarrón de flores que reposaba en el buró

Le complació ver la porcelana esparcida en pedazos por el suelo… el agua que absorbía la alfombra… y las rosas, Dios, le fascinó pisarlas y destrozarlas con desdén…

Pero… eso no apaciguó el dolor y la decepción…

Dolor por seguir recordando, incluso en ése momento, la promesa del niño pelirrojo… de aquél de quien siempre estuvo enamorado: amándolo sin importar los años, las circunstancias y la distancia… mucho menos cuando se creía correspondido…

Decepción por ésa promesa rota… por su futuro con él deshecho y perdido… por tener que casarse con una zorra que nunca, nunca despertaría su amor como lo hizo ése niño…

**-Lavi… Lavi…** -seguía pisoteando las rosas y las lágrimas cayendo –**Por favor, Lavi…**

**_"-¡YO DE VERDAD TE QUIERO!"_**

**-Lavi… Lavi, cumple tu promesa… por favor…**

_ "**-Allen… ¿Tú también me quieres?"**_

**-Te amo…**

**_"-¿Vas a esperarme?"_**

**-Siempre te esperaré…**

**_"-¿Te… casarás conmigo?"_**

**-Por supuesto que sí…**

**_"-¡Es una promesa!"_**

**TOC TOC TOC**

**-¡¿S-Si?** –se apresuró a responder**- ¿Quién es?**

**-Lenalee** –sonó del otro lado de la madera **-¿Estás bien?**

**-S-Si, claro que si **–limpió sus lágrimas y se acercó a la puerta. Abrió **-¿Qué sucede?**

**-Nada –**sonrió **–Sólo quería saber si te encontrabas bien… es que llevas mucho tiempo aquí**

**-¡Ah, eso! Nada más quería asegurarme de estar presentable para la ocasión**

**-Pero estás más que presentable** –le acarició cariñosa la mejilla… cosa que no le hizo sentir nada… **-¡Eres el novio más guapo de todos!**

**-Gracias –**quiso sonreírle… pero no podía **–Tú también estás preciosa-** dijo por educación

**-¿Tu crees?** –se dio una pequeña vuelta **-¡Nunca imaginé que me vería bien de blanco!**

Vestía un largo y sencillo vestido blanco de seda, unos guantes pequeños y zapatillas del mismo color. Su cabello verde estaba recogido en un elegante peinado; el maquillaje apenas se notaba… y su vientre aún no dejaba ver su condición

El traje y los accesorios eran hermosos… pero en ella formaban una bizarra parodia de una verdadera novia

**-¿Qué pasó con las rosas? –**preguntó de improviso, haciéndole temblar ligeramente

**-S-Sólo se cayeron...**

**-¡Pero están destrozadas!** –quiso acercarse, sin embargo lo impidió con un delicado jalón

**-No pasa nada –**suspiró **–Además, no deberías estar aquí: es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia**

**-¡Cierto! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? –**rápidamente regresó a la salida **–Entonces te veré en 10 min.**

**-Si…**

**-¡Y enviaré a alguien para que recoja las flores!** –ojalá pudiera borrarle la hipócrita sonrisa que le dirigía**- Tú continúa arreglándote… aunque ya no podrías ser más guapo de lo que ya estás jijijijiji**

Y salió…

**-La veré en 10 min.** –se dijo mientras desviaba la mirada de los pétalos pisoteados**- En 10 min. el juez me atará de por vida a ésa zorra y a un niño que, si bien no tiene la culpa, no es mi responsabilidad**

"Huir" le gritaban sus impulsos… "Huir" y olvidarse de ésa casa, de ésa boda, de las estúpidas promesas…

"Huir" y olvidarse de Lavi…

**-¿Qué esperaba? –**sintió que el agua volvería a bajar de sus orbes grises **-¿Qué Lavi regresaría por mí después de tantos años? ¡Dios! ¡Eso fue cuando tenía 9 años, y ahora tengo 18! ¡¿Qué carajo esperaba?**

Las flores ya estaban suficientemente destrozadas como para continuar pisoteándolas… detalle que no pareció importarle, pues continuó con ello

**-¡Soy un completo estúpido! **-¿hasta cuando seguiría llorando**?- ¡¿Cómo pude creer durante nueve años en ésa promesa? ¡Me mantuve soltero y libre de compromisos por la esperanza de que tú volvieras! ¡Que volvieras por mí como lo prometiste! **–vaya, parecía no cansarse de pisotear**-¡Y ahora estoy a punto de casarme con una persona a la que jamás voy a amar, a cargar con un niño que no se parecerá en nada a mí, y a pasar el resto de mi vida llorando por ti! ¡¿Por qué permitiste que esto pasara?-** agradecía que la música del piano en la sala se escuchara tan fuerte: así nadie oiría sus patéticos reclamos **-¡¿Cómo pudiste romper tu promesa? ¡MENTIROSO! ¡Hasta dijiste que te casarías conmigo! ¡Incluso dijiste que me querías!**

Recordaba detalle por detalle ése bello pero triste momento: el cielo, la calle, el camión de mudanza, los trabajadores terminando de guardar todo… sus padres abordando el automóvil… ellos despidiéndose en el árbol donde solían jugar

**-Dijiste que volverías… ¡lo prometiste! –**debía calmarse… ¡pero…! -**¡Eres un mentiroso!**

Miró de soslayo el pequeño reloj del buró. Faltaban 5 minutos…

…

…

…

Respiró profundamente…

**-Yo… no debería estar haciendo esto**-volvió a limpiar sus ojos –**En vez de llorar y quejarme debería pensar cómo salir de esto…**

¿Cómo evitar la boda?

…

…

…

…

…

Aunque… ¿por qué evitarla?

**-Si no me caso con Lenalee, ¿Qué haré?: ¿vivir esperando que Lavi regrese?, ¿A dejar que pasen los años y conocer a alguien más?, ¿Trabajar, ganar dinero y pagarle a una prostituta cuando ande urgido?**

No, eso era basura…

…

…

Quizá no sería tan malo casarse… después de todo, la peliverde era su amiga (o algo parecido) y como estaba embarazada no tendría que acostarse con ella… y el niño, ¡vamos! Él sería su padre y podría educarlo como le pareciera. Se desharía de su molesto tutor… y Komui, con el complejo de hermana que tenía, seguramente nunca los dejaría solos…

**-Eso… está bien para mí…**

Mentira. No estaba NADA bien. Era basura, una mierda de futuro… y aunque no era lo más prometedor, ya no le veía caso negarse…

Sólo una cosa era segura: por el resto de su vida añoraría y amaría a Lavi… lo recordaría sin importar el tiempo, las circunstancias y la distancia…

**-Eso está bien para mí…**

**TOC TOC TOC**

**-Adelante** –dijo sin interés: seguramente se trataba de la empleada del aseo.

Escuchó cómo se abría la madera y entraban, seguido de un suave sonido indicando que habían cerrado

**-Buenas tardes, le agradezco que viniera** –le dio la espalda y señaló las flores **–Por favor, límpielo: se cayeron de pronto –**caminó hacia la ventana del balcón **–Cuando termine puede retirarse, no la necesitaré más…**

**-… ¿alguna vez me necesitaste de verdad, Allen?**

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Le asustó el brusco temblor que atacó sus piernas… el retorcijón de su estómago… y Dios, el palpitar de su corazón parecía indicar que pronto explotaría…

Sin embargo no volteó…

…

…

…

Era la voz de un hombre… pero no de uno mayor…

…

… aún así no lo reconoció…

…

…

… ¿quién era…?

...


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos! Les habla la inútil de aishiteru-sama, ¡tanto tiempo sin estar por aquí! ¡Una disculpa por eso!

Waaa! que bien ya subir algo por aquí! en verdad que me estaba frustrando, ¡¿como era posible que no hubiera subido nada en dos meses? ¡SI QUE ERA EL COLMO! Estaba muy preocupada... ¡pero eso ya quedó en el pasado, cierto? JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO

Ya les traigo el final de esta corta, pero creo que conmovedor fanfic... siento que el concepto principal no fue del todo malo, pero sí la manera en que lo trabajé: ameritaba unos capítulos más... ¡pero me dio flojera XDDD!

Jejejeje gracias por su paciencia y espero que les guste

Nos vemos en otro fic, o en la continuación de alguno... ¡ya debo actualizar!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 2**

**-Yo... –**continuó **-... siempre tuve la necesidad de pensar que me necesitabas... que estabas esperándome... –**se oyó suspirar – **Siempre creí que seguirías amándome a pesar del tiempo, ¿y con qué me encuentro? Contigo, vestido elegantemente para tu boda...**

...

...

...

Imposible... no podía... ¡No podía ser!

Con el nudo en la garganta volteó lentamente...

...

...

Y le vio...

Era un chico de aproximadamente 20 años; vestía un traje blanco, corbata del mismo color y una camisa negra... Alto, delgado, del piel apiñonada...

...

...

... sus ojos... ¡y su cabello eran iguales a los de...!

...

...

...

**-Lavi...**

Sin duda era él... no se trataba de una ilusión por los nervios, o de alguna alucinación debido al calmante que se tomó horas antes...

Eran las mismas facciones... aunque más finas, más varoniles...

Las de todo un hombre...

-**Allen, yo... –**bajó la mirada **-... yo... no esperaba que nos volveríamos a encontrar de esta manera... creí que... –**soltó una risilla triste **–Jejejeje... creí que tú y yo... bueno, que algún día estarías preparándote para casarte con... –**su sonrisa forzada se borró **-... creí que te casarías conmigo...**

...

...

...

**-Pero bueno, supongo que estás muy contento con Lenalee, ¡acabo de conocerla! Ella fue la que me dijo dónde estabas** –sus mechones ocultaban su mirada **–Parece una amable chica, cariñosa, muy agradable, ¡sin decir preciosa! De verdad que hiciste una buena elección... sin duda serás muy feliz...**

Si supiera...

**-Tu vida sentimental no podrá ser mejor...** –suspiró **–No te culpo de nada: pasó tiempo y conociste a otras personas... la conociste a ella. En verdad has vivido bien sin mí, ¿cierto?**

Claro que no

-**Jajajajaja fui muy ingenuo, ¿cómo pude tomarme en serio una promesa que hicimos de niños? Vaya que suena estúpido...**

En lo absoluto

**-Te agradezco por todo, Allen... no sólo por el tiempo que pasamos juntos, sino que por ti logré salir adelante: tengo mi propia casa, una hermosa motocicleta; soy dueño de mi propia compañía de computadoras... tengo dinero como para vivir el resto de mi existencia con lujos... y todo lo conseguí para cumplir con mi promesa... para que tú y yo viviéramos bien, para que no te arrepintieras de haberme elegido...**

Entonces todo este tiempo... había estado preparando lo necesario para su vida juntos...

...

... nunca rompió su promesa...

**-Llegue tarde, ¡pero no te molestes! ¡Me alegra que hayas conseguido ser feliz! –** finalmente levantó la mirada y sonrió sinceramente **–Lenalee será una gran esposa, tú serás un buen marido... ¡tendrás la familia que siempre quisiste!... y eso está bien para mí**

No era cierto. No estaba bien para ninguno de los dos...

-**B-Bueno, sólo quería decirte eso... ¡y desearte suerte!** –hizo el ademán de acercársele... sin embargo no dio ni un paso **–Jejejeje lo siento... –** volvió a bajar la cabeza **- ... perdona por haberte molestado con mis estúpidos sentimentalismos... pero yo... – **finalmente le dio la espalada **–Me alegro mucho por ti...**

**-¿N-No te quedarás? – **fue lo primero que pudo decir

**-No** – ni siquiera le miró – **Tengo que ir a Nueva York justo ahora: debo cerrar un negocio** –tomó la fría perilla –**Adiós, Allen...**

Abrió y se dispuso a salir

**¡PAZ!**

La puerta había sido nuevamente cerrada de golpe... y para su sorpresa no fue gracias al viento, o desde afuera...

La mano de Walker era la que había cerrado

-**Lavi... **–estaba justo atrás de él; un agradable escalofrío le recorrió **–Llegas tarde... muy, muy, muy tarde...**

Y antes de poder responder sintió un peso en su espalda, seguido de unos brazos rodearle la cintura...

El albino le estaba abrazando... y tan fuerte: como si temiera que fuera a escapar

**-Llegas tarde** –repitió; hundió la cabeza en su espalda **- ... pero no demasiado...**

Su voz se oía quebrada: seguramente estaba llorando... sin embargo no se movió: esperaría hasta escuchar todo

**-Te he esperado por nueve años –**continuó **–Nunca tuve pareja, jamás me acosté con alguien... ni siquiera notaba a las personas de mi alrededor por pensar en ti, ¡te extrañaba tanto!**-puso un poco más de fuerza**- Era difícil... y jamás me faltaron las propuestas, ¡pero me negaba por ti! ¡No podía estar con alguien que no fueras tú! ¡No cuando a ti era a quien amaba!**

**-¿Me amabas? –**sonrió inconscientemente

**-Desde siempre, incluso ahora... jamás me importó que fuéramos niños, hombres, amigos, ¡lo que fuera! ¡Mucho menos el tiempo o la distancia!¡Yo siempre te esperé!**

**-Entonces... –**dijo serio **-¿Por qué estás a punto de casarte?**

**-¡Eso es un error! **–respondió enseguida **–Créeme, ¡no amo a Lenalee! ¡No quiero casarme con ella! ¡Mi estúpido tutor me amenazó que, si no lo hacía, me mandaría a un internado!**

**-... parecía mejor opción...**

**-... pero no me hubieras encontrado...**

...

...

...

**-Yo...**

**-Estoy muy molesto –**interrumpió –**Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo, ¡me hiciste sufrir sin saber nada de ti! ¡¿Cómo puedes justificarte?**

**-... quería que nos volviéramos a ver hasta que tuviera algo que ofrecerte...**

...

...

...

**-Allen...**

**-¿Si?**

**-¿Todavía me amas?**

**-Siempre...**

**-Y me esperabas, ¿incluso a minutos de casarte?**

**-Sí...**

Sintió cómo _Usagi_ le acariciaba la mano izquierda... al mismo tiempo que la separa un poco...

-Allen... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

**-Por supuesto que sí**

Y acto seguido una agradable frialdad le rodeó el dedo anular.

El pelirrojo finalmente se volteó, dejando ver una brillante sonrisa y su hermosa pupila verde. Enseguida puso atención en su dedo: había una fina sortija de oro blanco con incrustaciones de esmeralda.

Sostuvo su mano... y de un jalón lo acercó a él, besándole en los labios.

Allen inmediatamente le abrazó por el cuello, haciendo el contacto mucho más profundo. Sin perder tiempo abrió la boca para que Lavi le explorara con libertad, cosa que sucedió al segundo. Le sujetó posesivamente de la cintura y lo pegó hacia sí con tremenda impaciencia. El olor, la calidez, la textura de sus cuerpos juntos era mágica, indescriptible... y tratando de guardar esa primera sensación, cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el momento...

Era el primero de muchos besos, sin duda

Su saliva mezclada, sus lenguas jugando, sus labios en contacto era adictivo, imperioso... como si no existieran para alguien más que no fuera el contrario.

No era nada parecido al que se dieron de niños, pero era muchísimo mejor

Y luego de unos maravillosos 20 o 30 segundos, tuvieron que separarse por falta de Oxígeno

**-Te amo, Allen – **dijo sonriendo

**-Y yo a ti, Lavi**

Se dieron un beso más... pero no pudieron continuar: una vocecita los llamaba desde afuera

**-¿Allen-kun? ¿Lavi-kun? –**era Lenalee **-¿Están bien? ¡Ya es hora de empezar! ¡Salgan, por favor!**

**-Maldición –se** quejó Walker; aún era abrazado por _Usagi _**-¿Y ahora que hacemos?**

**-¿Pues qué más? ¡Vámonos de aquí!**

**-¿Pero cómo? Sólo hay una salida y la zorra está en ella**

**-¿Zorra?**

**-No preguntes**

**-Bueno...** –miró por la habitación... hasta que se fijó en la otra "salida" **-¡Lo tengo!** –le jaló de la mano –**Escaparemos como sea, ¡confía en mí!**

Sonrió juguetonamente... y finalmente usaron la "salida"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**-¿Lenalee, que pasa? –** hablaba Komui **–Se supone que debimos empezar la ceremonia hace 15 minutos, ¿es esperas?**

**-Es que... –**lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas**- ... ya le hablé a Allen-kun y a su amigo, ¡pero no me escuchan! ¡No salen! ¡No me dicen anda!**

**-No te preocupes **–llegó Cross a su lado –**Enseguida lo saco... pero...** –le miró interrogante **-¿De qué amigo hablas?**

**-Uno que vino de paso –**el maquillaje se le estaba arruinando **–Dijo que quería ver a Allen-kun unos minutos**

**-¿Cuál era su nombre?**

**-Lavi Bookman**

**-¿La... vi? –** palideció **-¡JODER! ¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE!** –se abalanzó sobre la puerta y la golpeó con fuerza **-¡Allen, sal de ahí ahora mismo! ¡Estás a punto de casarte! ¡No dejes que Bookman te lave la cabeza otra vez! ¡Entiendo que él y tú no pueden quererse de ésa forma!**

**-¿D-De qué habla? –** miró a su hermano con angustia **- ¡¿De que habla Cross-sama?**

**-No... no tengo idea...**

**-¡SUFICIENTE!-** sacó una pistola de _quien-sabe-Dios-de-dónde_ y apuntó

**¡BOM! ¡BOM! ¡BOM!**

La cerradura botó

Entraron apresuradamente...

...

...

...

...

...

No había nadie... sólo la ventana abierta dejaba entrar un aire que agitaba las cortinas

Sólo eso y nada más

**-Se fueron...**

...

...

...

Lenalee salió corriendo al instante

No dijo nada, no le hizo caso a los invitados... no le importó que sus zapatillas salieran volando de sus pies...

Sólo quería salir de ahí, correr, alejarse de todo... tratar de alcanzar ése futuro seguro junto a su amigo Allen... quien ya había huido con un chico pelirrojo

No tenía nada. Su hermano y su pareja la correrían de la casa cuando se enteraran de su embarazo, ¿amigos? No lo eran aquellos que sólo la querían para follar y dejarle con la cuenta del hotel, ¿amigas? Esas perras se la comerían en cuanto la vieran

No le quedaba nada... salvo desaparecer...

...

Por ir descalza tropezó sin remedio. Cayó en la dura acera de lleno

Sintió dolor en su rodilla, en un brazo y el hombro... quizá sangraba...

Con esfuerzo se sentó... y comprobó que estaba en las calles del centro, lejos de donde huyó... la gente pasaba a su lado, ignorándola...

Bajó la cabeza... y lloró

**-... quisiera desaparecer... Dios, ¿por qué no desaparezco?**

**-Eso no sería muy bueno**

Esa voz...

Miró arriba... y la persona que menos quería ver estaba ahí

**-Tiky...**

**-¿Qué haces, amor? –**preguntó sonriendo –**Creí que a esta hora ya estarías casada, disfrutando de tu fiesta y de tu teatro – **cambió su gesto a uno serio **– Pero mírate: te encuentro tirada, lastimada, llorosa y espantosa... ¿qué sucedió?**

**-No importa –** se levantó con esfuerzo –**Nunca te importó-** quiso seguir su camino, aunque al acto cayó... sin embargo, no tocó suelo

**-Cuidado** –la había salvado a tiempo **–No es bueno para el bebé que te caigas tanto**

**-Cállate –** quiso soltarse... pero la fuerza que Tiky aplicaba lo impedía **-¡Suéltame!**

**-No lo haré **–no sonreía... vaya, ni siquiera su voz denotaba la constante burla**- Quiero que vengas conmigo**

**-¡¿Para qué? – **le gritó, ¡estaba harta de su cinismo!** -¡¿Para que me folles, me oigas gemir una y otra vez que te amo, y luego dejarme igual que todos? Consíguete otra puta, yo ya no lo seré**

**-No me entendiste **–respondió tranquilo**- ¿Sabes? Recibí una beca para estudiar en Alemania dos años, y también una plaza de trabajo cuando termine**

**-Bien por ti, ahora déjame**

**-Ven conmigo a Alemania**

...

...

**-¿Eh?** – le miró con gran sorpresa **-¿Q-Que dijiste?**

**-Cásate conmigo y vámonos a Alemania, allá tendremos al bebé** –sonrió sinceramente **– Y quizá a otros dos. No suena mal, ¿o si?**

Pero... ¡¿qué estaba diciendo? ¡No tenía sentido! No cuando él fue quien le gritó aquella vez _"No quiero volver a verte, mucho menos al bastardo que quieres cargarme"_

**-... ¿Por qué? **

**-Porque te amo, y también a mi bebé**

Eso... no podía ser... no debía creer...

...

...

... pero le seguía amando tanto...

...

...

... ¿Debería creer...?

**-¿No te arrepentirás?**

**-Claro que no –** la abrazó por la cintura **–Quiero que seas completamente mía, para siempre...**

...

...

**-... idiota –**también lo abrazó- **Creo que hace tiempo te dejé claro eso**

**-Entonces, ¿te casas conmigo?**

**-Claro que si**

Tuvo la intención de besarla, pero se detuvo a centímetros

**-Deberías agradecerle a tu amigo... ¿se llama Allen?**

**-¿Eh? –**reaccionó **-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque si no hubiera hablando conmigo... seguramente jamás hubiera aceptado que te quiero sin importar lo de más**

Y finalmente la besó...

...

...

Así que Allen... después de todo, y aunque no fue de la manera que esperó, le brindó el futuro que siempre deseó...

... que gran amigo...

**-¿Nos vamos?** –dijo al separarse; la cargó en sus brazos **–Quiero preparar inmediatamente la boda... ¡sólo tenemos una semana antes de irnos a Alemania!**

Él siempre fue su verdadero amigo

**-Entonces, ¡hagámoslo!**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-**Señores pasajeros, en unos minutos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Nueva York. Espere las señales de las luces para comenzar a bajar**

**-¡Vaya, Nueva York!-** exclamó Walker emocionado- **¡Nunca creí que algún día estaría aquí! ¡Es genial!**

**-En cuento termine mi junta iremos a conocer la ciudad** –prometió sonriéndole y tomándole de la mano –**Y claro que a comer: seguramente te mueres de hambre**

**-Que bueno que eres consiente –**sonrió **–Pero sigo comiendo monstruosamente... es seguro que lo recuerdes**

**-Cómo olvidarlo –**una gotera cayó por su sien **–Era todo un espectáculo**

**-Jejejeje**

**-Cambiando de tema **–sonrió con más soltura **–Quiero casarme lo más pronto posible, ¿qué te parece en Agosto?**

**-¿E-Eh? –**sonrojó **-¡Pero es el próximo mes!**

**-Lo sé jijijijijijiji**

**-... me parece perfecto**

**-¡Bien! Hablaré con mis asistentes para que inicien los preparativos**

...

...

**-Lavi...**

**-¿Hm?**

**-¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo? Es decir, te amo, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y no sabes lo que he cambiado, ¿qué tal si pronto de desilusionas?**

**-Eso no pasará, ¿y sabes por qué?**

**-¿Por...?**

**-Porque supe, al instante de verte, que seguías siendo el niño del que me enamoré: me lo dijo tu cara, tus ojos, ése encantador movimiento que hiciste cuando me volteaste a ver... ¿y que decir de lo que me dijiste? No había duda: seguía siendo el mismo**

**-Pero...**

**-Sí, sé que ha pasado tiempo: naturalmente tuviste que cambiar para madurar... pero, precisamente descubrir esos cambios me tomará TODA la vida** –le besó la mano **–Estoy seguro: quiero pasar mi vida junto a ti**

**-Lavi... –**todas esas palabras le hicieron sonrojar a más no poder**- Gracias...**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Por cumplir tu promesa**

**-Nunca falto a una** –le besó en los labios**- Y ahora te haré dos: 1)Estaré junto a ti siempre** –sonrió con travesura – **Y 2) Tendremos gemelos: uno se llamará Deek y otro Zack**

Tener gemelos... ¡¿Tenerlos?

**-¡P-Pero soy hombre! ¡No puedo tener hijos!**

**-Créeme, los tendrás. ¡Crecerán en tu barriga y serán simplemente MA-RA-VI-LLO-SOS!**

Esa oración acompañada de semejante sonrisa... Dios, no era capaz de decir "No"

**-D-De acuerdo** –respondió derrotado **– Serán gemelos, ¡pero no quiero que me duela!**

**-Sólo un poco jejejejejeje**

De repente las luces indicaron que ya podían desbordar

** -Es hora de irnos –**se levantó **–Quiero terminar esa junta lo antes posible para pasar el resto del día contigo, ¡hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar!**

**-¡S-Sí!**

Y comenzaron a bajar

...

...

...

Al final, a pesar de los años... sin importar la distancia... Lavi cumplió su promesa: ésa hermosa promesa de volver y casarse con él

...

Alguna vez había oído _"Las promesas son medios para atar a las personas a compromisos. Son estúpidas e inútiles. Nunca hagas una promesa, y si la haces, busca la manera de librarte"._ Debía confesar que por un momento lo creyó, pero...

**-¿Allen? –**_Usagi_ le jaló ligeramente de la mano. Al parecer se había detenido inconscientemente **-¿Qué haces? ¿Sucede algo?**

... las que Lavi le hacía eran verdaderas... por el sencillo motivo de que las prometía con el corazón

**-No, nada **–sonrió sinceramente **–Sólo recordé algo**

**-¿Algo?**

Las hacía pensando en él y para él

**-Cosa sin importancia** –retomó el paso **–Vamos, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu compromiso**

...

...

... pero ya era hora de que él también le hiciera una promesa...

**-Lavi...**

**-¿Si?**

Una que nada ni nadie le haría romperla

**-Siempre te amaré**

Nunca, jamás

**-¿Prometido?**

... y para toda la vida

**-Prometido**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**FIN**


End file.
